


gift box and gift bag

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding Proposal, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Alya gets Marinette a box full of goodies, and one matters more than the rest.





	gift box and gift bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorphologicalMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I've been writing for a while, and I know you love Alyanette and fluff! It's based on It's A Match/Bean and Brooklyn Nine-Nine because I'm. Very trash.

“Hey Marinette,” Alya called out, getting her camera ready. “Come out here, I got you some stuff.”

Alya shoved her phone in her pocket as Marinette walked out into the living room, eyebrow cocked in confusion. She watched as Marinette’s questions seemed to dissolve once she noticed the box, a breathy laugh escaping her. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” she said, her feet already bringing her closer. 

“Uh huh,” Alya acknowledged before gesturing to the box again. “Now open it.”

Marinette shook her head silently, squeezing Alya’s hand briefly before opening the box. Her eyes immediately widened as she began to pull out the objects inside, adding commentary to every thing. 

“A Moleskine Art Plus? Oh man, I love this one so much... A LadyNoir shirt? Pfft, now you’re just mocking me... Is this a Teuscher bar? Wow, you really love me...”

As Marinette made her way through the box, Alya watched on nervously, hands shaking. Her phone buzzed, and she knew Adrien and Nino were spamming her with encouragements. 

She’s positive all oxygen was sucked out of the room the second Mariinette noticed the Gabriel logo on a plastic bag lad flat on the bottom of the box.

“What...?” Marinette stared between the bag and Alya for a few seconds, as if hoping for an answer before she lifted the bag and reached in. 

She froze completely as Marinette pulled out the dress, unfolding it in one swift move. It was in Marinette’s favorite colors, black and pink, and as her eyes roamed over every detail, Alya prepared herself. 

“This is such a cool design! I’m actually surprised you went to Gabriel’s, you hate him and that entire company with a passion. And wow, the lace work itself is- Oh, wait, this pattern seems to be making out words. Hmm... ‘Will you marry me...’“

Marinette spun to look at Alya, eyes shining as she noticed her kneeling girlfriend with the ring in her stretched hand.

“Oh my god,” she whispered as Alya managed a shaky grin, reaching for one of Marinette’s hands with her free arm. Marinette set the dress down. 

“I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“You mean the world to me.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life writing your name onto every one of my legal documents.”

“Oh my god,” Marinette laughed, squeezing Alya’s fingers. “Please go on.”

“You are... my best friend, one of the most passionate people I know, and I feel so, so lucky to know you. Sharing a macaron with you changed my life for the better, and I’m glad that it did. So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”

“Alya Cesaire,” Marinette responded after an agonizing moment of silence. “I’m thinking about saying yes.”

“You should say yes,”

“Should I?”

“ _Should_  you?”

Marinette smiled at that, using the grip she had on Alya’s hand to pull on her until she was standing. Alya stood quiet as Marinette let go and turned back to reach for the dress, eyes marveling over each detail again.

“This is really well done,” she commented, slowly killing Alya from anticipation. And then she faced Alya again, looked at the ring and smled. Alya wondered if it was possible to fall in love with a smile. “I don’t think I can wear this at the wedding, though.”

Alya let out a breathless laugh, crushing Marinette into a hug. “It’s okay, you’ve wanted to make your own wedding dress for years.”

“That’s true,” Mariinette agreed, arms wrapping around Alya’s waist. “But I still don’t know if that’ll actually happen. The only thing I really know is that I’m gong to marry you, and it’s gong to be the best day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://queerinette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
